The Saddle Club with Savannah
by Saddleclubismylife
Summary: Savannah has been riding at Pine Hollow Stables since she was a little girl. She loves Disney movies, horses, yugioh, and her best friends. When Lisa starts at Pine Hollow they form the Saddle Club and have many adventures together. Join the Saddle Club adventure with another member. Savannah/Red, Stevie/Phil, Lisa/OC, Carole/OC


As I woke up I realized that today was the day that my twin sister Sierra was starting to ride at Pine Hollow. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my brown lace cami and my Tuff Rider Ladies Lowrise Pull On Breeches in Sand.

I quickly got dressed and then pulled my long black hair into a Katniss braid. I then grabbed my stable bag and knocked on Sierra's door and said, "Sierra. It's time to get up. It's your first day at Pine Hollow."

"Alright Savannah I'm up. I'm up."

"Meet me downstairs Sierra."

I walked downstairs and pulled on my riding boots and grabbed my phone and started texting Stevie and Carole. My mother and sister came down and my mother said, "Good morning girls."

"Morning Mom."

She then said, "Excited to start excited to start riding at Pine Hollow Sierra? Savannah did you talk to Max yesterday like I asked?"

"Yes Mom. I talked to Max he wants to meet Sierra as soon as we get there."

Mom said, "Alright girls. Let's go."

We got into the car and drove to Pine Hollow as soon as we parked Mom, Sierra, and I walked to Max's office. I knocked on the door and whispered to Sierra, "Max's office is off limits."

Max then walked out and said, "Hello Savannah. This must be your sister Sierra."

"Yup this is my twin sister Sierra."

Max, Mom, Sierra, and myself walked with Mom to her car and she said, "Call me when you want to get picked up."

Sierra said, "Alright Mom. Have a good day."

"Bye girls."

As Mom pulled out of the driveway Max said, "Alright Sierra we're going to be riding Pepper today."

"Your going to love him." As we walked into the stables I saw Stevie and Carole and said, "I'll see you around Sierra."

Max then said, "Just one question Savannah. Are you and sister going to be sharing Knight?"

"No. Mom and Dad think that he will be to much for Sierra to handle so they want her to get more experience before getting her a horse."

He nodded and I walked over to Stevie and Carole. Carole then said, "Is that your sister?"

"Yeah. Sierra's going to start taking riding lessons."

Stevie said, "Cool. Want to go on a hack before the lesson. I just walked past Comanche's stall and he seems jumpy."

Carole said, "Sure thing Stevie. Savannah?"

"I'm in let's go."

I walked over to Knight's stall which was right next to Comanche's and patted him and said, "Morning boy."

He neighed and I said, "Be right back."

I walked into the tack room and put my bag in my cubby and then grabbed his tack and brushes before walking back to his stall. I walked in and put his tack on the stall door and then walked over to him and started brushing him.

I was finishing up with his hoofs when I heard Stevie say, "Easy Comanche."

I walked out of Knight's stall and locked the door and walked over to Comanche's and said, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. He's just really jumpy today."

I said, "Alright Stevie."

I walked back to Knight's stall and was brushing out his black mane and then grabbed his white Saddle Pad and put it on him. I grabbed black Saddle and put it on him. I put his black girth on him and tightened it. I took off his red halter (I only used his leather one for shows). I put his black Bridle and put on my helmet and said, "Are you guys ready?"

Stevie said, "Yeah."

"Yeah I'm ready also."

As we walking out Max walked past with Sierra and said, "Girls are you going on a hack before the lesson?"

Stevie said, "Yeah. Comanche's jumpy so we're going to calm him down."

Max said, "Alright. Just be back before the lesson."

"We will be Max. Don't worry."

We walked outside and mounted our horses and trotted onto our favorite trail. We were walking when Stevie said, "I don't know Carole, Savannah. He's definitely not himself today."

"Everybody has an off day. Remember when I had the stomach virus? I was crazy."

Carole shook her head and then turned to Comanche and said, "Who are you and what have you done with Comanche."

"He's definitely spooked about something."

Stevie then said, "A gallop will calm him down."

"Stevie. The lesson starts in twenty minutes."

Stevie replied, "Not far just to the driveway."

We all picked our horses up to a gallop and got to the driveway when a car came out and almost hit us as Knight started rearing Carole said, "Stevie. Savannah! Watch out."

As we calmed down our horses we dismounted and two people got out of the car.

An older lady said, "What do you think your doing?"

Stevie said, "You could have killed us."

The lady said, "You came out of nowhere."

"Didn't you notice the signs! It say to slow down because of the horses."

The younger girl said, "Are you okay?"

Carole then said, "You could have killed Starlight! Look at Comanche, he's about to have a heart attack. And Knight looks like he's afraid to move."

The lady then said, "You shouldn't be riding in the driveway."

"Again. Look for the signs they say caution horses."

Stevie then said, "You should learn how to drive."

Carole replied, "Come on Stevie. Savannah. We have to calm them down."

We walked away and walked back up the driveway and Knight was spooked. "Easy Knight. Your okay."

Carole said, "Is Knight alright?"

"Yeah just spooked, but who can blame him. We could have been killed."

As we got back Max was with the younger girl and her mother. He walked up to us and said, "Carole. Stevie. Savannah. This is Lisa, she's going to be in the lesson today."

As I patted Knight, Stevie said, "We've met."

We walked away and heard Max say, "Those are my three best students. They're probably just busy now."

As we walked over to the area we could get ready outside I said, "I'll go get the halters. Carole can you hold Knight?"

"Sure thing Anna."

I handed her Knight's reins and walked inside and grabbed Knight's, Starlight's, and Comanche's halters and then walked back outside and handed Starlight's to Carole and Comanche's to Stevie.

Carole handed me Knight's reins and I took off his bridle and put on his halter and tied him to the line and laid his bridle down. Stevie then said, "I can't believe the bond that you and Knight have and you just got him last year."

"I know me either I think it's because I come everyday. I take him on trail rides and I bath him everyday."

Carole said, "I would to because he has so much hair. And because you can't give him any treats right?"

"Yeah it's just my way of saying I love you."

Stevie said, "He's really beautiful."

As Max and Lisa walked into the stable Carole said, "Maybe they haven't spent much time with horses."

Stevie replied, "You don't have to spend time around horses to know they don't like being hit by a car."

"Stevie's right. When I started my mom knew nothing about them but she didn't almost hit a horse."

Sierra then walked over and said, "Savannah. Do you know where I can put my bag?"

"Yeah. Come with me. I'll be right back guys."

They and I walked with Sierra into the tack room and said, "Put your stuff with mine. You'll have your own cubby soon."

Sierra then said, "Thanks Anna."

"No problem."

I walked back out and was putting Knight's bridle back on when Stevie said, "Hey are you and Knight going to jump the wall."

"Yeah. He loves jumping high."

Carole said, "He's great at it though."

We put back on our helmets and rode over to the riding ring and mounted up. Once we were in the ring we waited for the others.

Once everybody was there Max said, "Alright. First we're going to jump the wall. Carole your up first."

"Good luck Carole."

As we watched Veronica was talking to Lisa. Starlight went away from the jump and Max said, "That's okay Carole. Take your time set it up right."

Stevie said, "You can do it Carole."

"Come on Carole. Starlight will do it for you."

As they got close to the jump Lisa said, "Come on Carole."

Starlight went over the jump and came back into line in the middle of Stevie and me. Max then said, "Anyone else want to have a go."

Stevie then asked Comanche if he wanted to.

"Stevie don't Comanche still looks spooked."

Carole said, "Savannah's right."

"Max. I'll go."

Max said, "Alright Savannah."

We got out of line and Carole said, "You can do it Savannah."

"Come on sis. I know you can do it."

Knight and I got up to a canter and we got close to the jump a phone went off and Knight freaked and I fell off him and over the jump.

Stevie and Carole came over as I got up and Max said, "Turn that off."

Max went and got Knight and handed his reins to me and then walked over to Lisa and told her something.

Carole said, "Are you sure your alright Savannah?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Max walked back over and said, "Savannah. Are you okay?"

"Yeah Max. I'm fine."

After the lesson we were in our stalls untacking our horses when Lisa walked over to me and said, "Savannah I'm so sorry I thought I turned it off."

"Look Lisa. I know that your sorry but I'm just not in the mood for your apologizes. Knight is freaked out from two things now today."

I then walked out of the stall and into the tack room. I put my tack for Knight where it always went.

Stevie then said, "Is Knight doing okay?"

"Yeah. I'm going to give him a bath to help him calm down. That always helps."

Carole said, "Want some help to get over there?"

"Sure thing. Knight loves you guys."

I grabbed my Gallop Conditioning Shampoo for his coat and my show Shampoo for his mane.

Carole took them from me as we walked to Knight's stall. I walked into the stall and I put his lead line onto his halter.

As I patted him I heard Stevie freak out on Lisa. We walked over to the shower. I clipped Knight there and then grabbed the hose and then said, "I forgot my bucket. I'll be right back."

"Alright Savannah."

I walked into the tack room and grabbed my pink bucket. As I walked back over there I saw Lisa walk past and Stevie say, "Lisa doesn't belong here."

As I walked over to them I said, "Thanks for you help guys."

"No problem Savannah. We're going to go to Comanche's stall and brush him. Might get him to clam down."

I nodded and put some water in the bucket and then grabbed my Gallop Conditioning Shampoo. I put 5 in the bucket capfuls of it in.

I grabbed an old hair tie that I never used and put his mane in it. As I put the coat shampoo in his body he whinnied. As I did the other side Max came over and said, "Savannah. I'm going to bring the advanced students on a trail ride."

"Alright Max. Thanks for letting me know."

He then said, "What are you doing."

"Knight calms down when get get's bathed."

Max then said, "Are you sure that your alright Savannah?"

"I'm fine Max."

I got the Shampoo off of his body and then grabbed my show shampoo and washed his mane and tail.

I grabbed my towel and dried him. I put him into his stall and then walked to the lounge. As Lisa walked away from Stevie and Carole I sat near them and grabbed my lunch.

"Everything okay?"

Carole said, "Yeah. Just Lisa."

I nodded and we ate. Stevie said, "Excited for the trail ride?"

"Yeah. We should get going and tack up our horses.

We walked back to the barn and to our horses. As I finished brushing Knight I patted him as Veronica was near Stevie asking something

I walked into the tack room and grabbed Knight's tack. As I put on his girth and martingale Carole said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Almost. I just need to put on his bridle."

I took his halter off and put on his halter Carole and I walked outside and checked everything and then mounted as we we're about to go when Lisa yelled, "Carole! Savannah!"

"Where's Stevie?" 

Carole replied, "Out on Comanche why?"

Lisa said, "We've got to find her and fast. Veronica's done something really  
bad."

"What is it? Lisa?"

Lisa said, "I'll tell you on the way. Please Carole, Savannah. You've got to trust me."

Carole said, "Okay climb onto to Starlight."

Carole helped Lisa onto Starlight and we cantered to the trail. As we cantered there was a fallen tree in the way and I said, "Hold on tighter to Carole. It's not easy jumping with two people."

She cried out and Starlight went first and then I followed. As we got there Comanche was freaking out and there was a loud beeping sound.

Carole and I said, "Stevie."

We got close and Lisa reached over and tried to stop it but them just throw it over to edge.

Carole, Stevie, and I clasped hands and said, "Yes."

As we walked on next to each other Stevie said, "That was so cool Lisa."

"It was you saved Stevie from being thrown."

After the trail ride we untacked out horses and hung out with Lisa. Carole then said, "Well be back Lisa."

We walked into Max's office and he said, "What happened out their girls."

"I'm not sure Max. But Lisa saved Stevie and Comanche."

Stevie then said, "You should Lisa come on the Mountain Trail Overnight."

Max said, "I'll think about."

We walked out and went to Lisa as Veronica arrived.

As Veronica said, "I'm talking to Max."

Stevie replied, "I'm sure he'd want to hear all about your plan to hurt me."

Carole then said, "And his school horse."

Stevie handed Veronica her pager and said, "I found this is in the hill I'd hate for you to miss an important call."

"Go away Veronica."

Max walked over and said, "Problem?"

Stevie said, "We've got it covered Max."

"Why doesn't that ease my mind? These three tell me that I should let you come on the mountain trail overnight. What do you think?"

Lisa replied, "Really? I'd love to."

"One condition you ride your own horse. No more circus stunts. Deal?"

He handed Lisa a Pine Hollow shirt and she said, "Deal."

As he walked back into his office the four of us hugged.

Carole then said, "Let's go on ride with Lisa. The first one with the four of us."

"Alright."

Lisa said, "Sure."

Carole said, "Alright. Let's tack up."

We quickly tacked up and then walked outside and mounted and walked down the driveway.

Lisa said, "I'm sorry about your Mom."

Carole said, "That's okay you didn't know."

Comanche did his happy sound and Stevie said, "That means he's having fun."

"Red changed his food that's why he's been so spooked lately."

I said, "Comanche can get very spooked but not as much as he has been."

Lisa replied, "I bet almost being hit by a car didn't help."

Stevie said, "He's over it. And so am I thanks for saving my butt out there."

Lisa replied, "It was the least I could do. Savannah I'm so sorry about what happened in the lesson."

"Don't worry Lisa. I'm totally over. Knight was just spooked about it that's why I was in such a bad mood."

Stevie then said, "And I'm the one with kind of bad temper."

Carole then said, "Oh yeah and I only sort of like horses."

"Yeah and I only sort of love Disney movies, Yugioh, and horror movies."

Lisa then said, "Veronica pretty much hates me now."

"Join the club."

Carole said, "There's only a couple of rules. You have to be totally horse crazy."

"And you have to look out for each other."

I said, "It's the perfect club now all we need is a name."

Lisa replied, "What about the Saddle Club?"

"I love it."

"I like it," Carole said, "Very horsy."

Stevie then said, "Saddle Club. I can work with that."

As our horses kept walking we grabbed each others hand and put them up. Since Carole and I were both in the middle both our hands were up."

"How about you guys sleep over at my house tonight. Since it's the weekend."

Carole said, "Sure Savannah."

"I'd love to Anna."

Lisa replied, "Sure thing."

"Alright after our ride and untacking our horses I'll call my mom and we can stop at your houses."

They nodded and after untacking we grabbed our stuff and they called they parents and we waited outside.

As Mom pulled up she said, "Hey girls. Did you have a fun day?"

"Yeah Mom. Did Sierra already get picked up?"

Mom replied, "Yeah."

We got in the car and started towards Lisa house.

"Savannah. Who is Sierra?"

I replied, "My twin sister. She just started riding today. She's riding Pepper."

We pulled up to Lisa's house and she said, "My Mom doesn't exactly like you guys at the moment."

Stevie said, "Alright Lisa."

She ran in and got her stuff and came back out soon and her mother yelled, "Have a good time Lisa."

We then went to Stevie and Carole's before heading to my house. We walked into my room and put our stuff down.

"Hey guys since it's late let's get changed into out pajamas and go into the living room."

They nodded and I grabbed my Pine Hollow shirt and flannel shorts. We quickly got changed and then walked into the living room.

We got the couch bed set up and watched a few Disney movies before going to bed.

_**I only own Savannah, Sierra, Knight, and her family.**_

R

E  
V  
I  
E  
W

!

!  
!


End file.
